


I Swear on The Knights

by Moonlightstars74



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Bi Randall, Confrontation of Feelings, Confused Jack, Fluff, Kissing, Like a LOT of making out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, beer pong, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightstars74/pseuds/Moonlightstars74
Summary: Jack has seen Randall naked probably too many times to count by this point. So why after seeing him now could he not stop thinking about him? So after avoiding him for so long its not a surprise when Randall finally confronts him.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	I Swear on The Knights

Beer pong is such a dumb way to decide things. Jack groans and stretches out his legs, one of them almost taking out one of the table legs. Next to him another body groans and a tanned arm smacks into his face. Randall grunts and slides his arm down Jack’s face till he’s cupping it in the palm of his hand. 

The older werewolf loudly slaps Jack’s cheek, “Oh shit man, didn't mean to hit your face.” Randall smiles widely and unabashed at his naked state. Both men lay naked on the ground with multiple crushed solo cups and fabric strips littering the ground. Somehow last night they had both lost and seemed to have transformed as well given the state of their shredded clothes. 

Randall’s hand lingers on Jack’s face a moment longer than necessary, either due to the alcohols still lingering effect, or something else neither were sure. Jack stretches out his sore muscles and attempts to get up, only to smack his head against the table. Randall laughs wholeheartedly and his body shakes till his own skull whacks into one of the table legs. 

“We’re a mess.” Jack sighs and crawls sloppily out from under the table. “Why did we decide to play beer pong again? And how are we both so bad at it?” He stands and rubs both of his hands over his face. 

Randall stays on the ground and spreads his arms and legs out. “I think we were trying to decide what movie to watch? Or it was who would do laundry?” He looks over to their shredded clothing. “Not that that matters as much anymore. Though we should go shopping for some new ones soon.”

“Well if it was the movie I don’t think that matters anymore either. My head is killing me. I don’t think I could watch anything without vomiting at the moment. Either way I’m pretty sure we both lost.”

“Oh no, no, no, Jackieboy. You lost. Then I got wasted with you cause that’s more fun.” Randall grins up at Jack again and Jack’s heart flutters a bit. 

“If you were planning to get wasted too then what exactly was the point?” Jack chuckles while searching for their robes. 

Randall was silent, contemplating for a moment then grinned brightly, “Well we still had fun though right?” Jack raises his eyebrow, but smiles and continues his search. Randall furrows his brows and asks, “Why did we turn anyway?”

Jack throws Randall’s robe over the prone body on the ground and wraps his own around his bare body. He shrugs, “Maybe we just got so drunk that Silverback and Greybeard took control. There isn’t too much damage around and we aren’t covered in dirt though so I don’t think they went out hunting.”

“Maybe. But it’s been a long time since I couldn’t remember a time when I changed. I wonder what happened.”

“Maybe we just passed out.” Jack shrugs again and shuffles over to their bar. “Think Hamish will mind?” 

Randall laughs, “As long as you don’t fuck with his order or drain a particularly rare bottle I doubt he would mind. Hell, he would encourage our day drinking. Or is it morning drinking?” He finally drags himself off the floor and drapes his robe over himself, leaving the front parted open. 

Jack fumbles with the bottles, attempting to read the labels to determine what was too valuable for him to use as an excuse to wade off his hangover. Randall comes up besides him and habitually grabs a bottle of strangely cheap looking whiskey from a line of vintage bottles. He shakes the bottle questioningly at Jack and the younger man nods.  
The amber liquid is poured into two short glasses and the men down them tenderly. 

After finishing about half of the glass, and his migraine subsides slightly, Jack eyes Randall’s exposed form, enjoying the view more than he’d like to admit, and feeling heat rise in him as he stared. “You do know that the robe is generally meant to cover,” he gestures towards Randall’s exposed nether region, “that area.”

Randall chuckles, still sipping the whiskey and making no move to further cover himself. “Generally, but we’ve seen enough of each other that I don’t particularly feel like covering myself at the moment. Isn't it kinda freeing to just let it all hang out every now and again?”

Jack mumbles, “I guess.” And avoids looking at Randall as they finish their drinks. 

—-

Jack hadn’t thought that seeing Randall so confidently expose himself would have made him so awkward around the other werewolf. But now he couldn’t even bring himself to look in the others eyes without remembering how well endowed Randall was and how hot watching him made Jack feel. Coming up on the fourth day of avoidance, Lilith and Hamish had begun to actively become worried about their fellow packmates. So Jack had decided to avoid the den all together. The only issue was that Randall is his RA. That meant the other werewolf had begun to either wait either outside of Jack’s room, or incessantly knocking on his door. 

Finally, Randall decided to wait in ambush inside of Jack’s room. Having had his former roommate “disappear” Randall had even debated on even becoming Jack’s roommate to force him to interact, but that would probably just lead him to staying at his grandfather’s or, if he was desperate enough, actually drop out of school entirely. This awkwardness shouldn’t have continued this far, and Randall had begun to feel slightly guilty for teasing the boy so badly, but as werewolves all of them had seen each other naked multiple times that it just seemed commonplace now. Seeing Jack get so flustered over something like that made him want to mess with him more. 

Jack bursts into the room and quickly shuts the door behind him and locks it, most likely trying to keep the meddling RA at bay. Said RA watched as Jack set his things down, removed his shirt and flung it haphazardly into his clothes bin before actually realizing another person was in his room. 

“Jesus Christ! Randall what the fuck are you doing in my room?”

Randal shrugs from his comfortable position on Jack’s bed, having made himself at home. “You were avoiding me, and I figured that it was either this or chase you across campus after waiting outside one of your classes.”

Jack stands there at a loss for words, crossing his arms in front of his chest, clearly uncomfortable. “I wasn’t—“

Randall interrupts him, “You have been avoiding me for the past four days Jack. Even Lilith is worried. She threatened to kill me if I didn’t make up with you, you know? So... I’m sorry okay?” Randall scratches his head. “I took it too far the other day. I shouldn’t have teased you that much.”

Jack stares for a moment, mind reeling back thinking about Randall’s cock yet again. “No... I’ve just been overreacting. I-I know it shouldn’t bother me, I mean we’ve all seen each other naked a lot. Like a lot a lot. I just got too in my head about it.” 

“What, was my cock just that great?” Randall laughs, but it fades out in an awkward silence when Jack’s face and ears turn red. After a few moments of tense quiet Randall pipes up again, “Oh... Well thank you for the compliment I guess?” Now it’s Randall’s turn to blush. He really hadn’t been expecting the younger werewolf to react this way. Did this mean that Jack was actually interested in Randall that way or was he just curious? Being bi himself Randall understood the initial curiosity and allure of both the sexes more than most. Plus being a werewolf had seemed to amp up the man's libido and had thus made his sexual exploits more than double in his time since becoming a college student. Still he hadn’t ever thought of the possibility of Jack, his fellow pack mate who he assumed had fallen head over heels for Alyssa. He hadn’t even allowed himself to think that Jack was interested in him, or any guy for that matter. “Does that mean you’re interested in guys then? I thought you and Alyssa were a thing.”

Jack’s eyes widen. For as much time as he had spent avoiding Randall and doing his best to not think of the werewolf’s genitalia, he had not even given thought of what it actually meant that he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering to dangerously sexual places when he did think of Randall. “I don’t— know. I’ve never really thought of my sexuality too much. I always just assumed that I was straight? I’ve never really dated before now, and with Alyssa... I definitely like her, but things are difficult with her. I don’t ever really know what to actually do with her. I’m just really confused.”

Randall nods and pats Jack’s bed in front of him, beckoning the other man to sit. Jack is too busy battling his confusion that he obeys. “Jack look at me.” Startled from his thoughts Jack looks up, eyes swimming with confusion. “It’s okay not to know. In fact a lot of people don’t really start to experiment until college. You don’t have to be afraid.” Jack’s brows furrow. He hadn’t thought he was afraid. But his avoidance of the subject, and namely the initial cause of confusion at least showed his reluctance to accept it. “Now I just want you to listen to my questions. Answer if you’re comfortable.” The other werewolf nods slowly. “O-Kay. So, how do you feel when you think of Alyssa?”

Jack thinks a moment, “Kinda happy, but frustrated at the same time... There’s too many things going on with her and the order and my father. I can't tell how she feels most the time. It makes me nervous.”

Randall nods, not inputting any of his own thoughts, just listening. “When you think of her and you having sex how do you feel?”

“Nervous.” Jack’s blush comes back in full force, having slightly calmed down since he sat down. “Embarrassed. Like I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Kinda... guilty?”

Randall tilts his head, “Guilty? Why’s that?”

Jack forces his hair back, becoming slightly agitated and restless. “I don’t know! I’m not 100% sure about my feelings for her I guess? Especially if I think I might be having feelings for y— someone else... It wouldn’t feel right unless I know for sure.”

Randall notices the pause, but decides not to mention it. “So... How do you feel when you think of that someone else?”

Jack avoids Randall’s gaze and looks to the window. Randall had to know the someone else was him. He was either just allowing the semblance of some sort of defense for Jack, so it would seem less like he was directly confessing to the man. Or Randall was just teasing him again. The silence continues a bit longer, but soon Jack pipes up, having decided to continue even if Randall was teasing him. Something, maybe the nerves, or maybe it’s just because it was Randall confronting him, made him honest. More honest that he could ever remember being. “I feel at home. Like we could take on the world together. He is the closest person I have. He’s accepted all of my secrets, even the ones he forced out of me.” Jack looks over to Randall this time, eyes catching. God this felt like a confession. “I don’t know what I would do without him.”

Randall feels his heart in his throat. This was getting a lot more serious than he thought it would. This was heading into a dangerous zone, and he felt himself welcome it. This might change their whole relationship, but the thought of having Jack be his... It felt so right. “And,” Randall inches closer to Jack, “When you think of having sex with them how does that make you feel?”

“Excited. Also nervous, but more because I don’t want to lose what I have with them now. I don’t want to ruin it all, especially when I’m not sure if it's just curiousity or if I actually want to be with them.”

Randall reaches out and cups Jack’s face forcing their eyes to meet. “And what if he said that they were okay with experimenting with you? And that he wouldn’t treat you any differently if you didn’t want things to change?” While he talks their faces inch closer and closer, as if pulled together by an invisible rope. 

“Could he swear that?” Jack looks from Randall’s lips to his eyes, admiring the slight flush on the others cheeks that seemed to enhance his normal boyish charm. “Could you swear that to me?” His hand comes up to Randall’s face and he mimics the hold that the older werewolf has on him. 

“I would swear on the knights for you.” Randall whispers, and finally closes the distance between them, lips clashing awkwardly. Though awkward, like two teenagers fumbling together, it felt right and neither of them wanted to end it. After a few moments of their lips attempting to meld to the shape of one another’s Randall superheated for a moment. “Are you okay with me taking the lead?” Jack nods dumbly. Randall’s wide boyish smile returns and he kisses Jack passionately, only to separate again too soon, leaving Jack panting and whimpering. “Just tell me if you want to stop.”

Their lips smash back together, and they claw at each other, trying to get closer. Randall takes control of the kiss tongue prodding for entrance to the other werewolf’s mouth. Jack happily allows him access, finding himself moaning as Randall expertly explores his mouth, mapping all the sensitive areas. Randall’s free hand explores down Jack’s toned body and pulls the younger man closer with the small of his back, eliciting another moan from him. Jack fingers around the edge of Randall’s shirt, deciding that the other werewolf is too clothed for their interaction. Some of Randall’s control snaps at how responsive and eager Jack is, so he pounces on him, straddling over the half clothed man bringing and holding his arms above his head. A sly smile spreads over Randall’s features “Do you want to see me naked again Jack?” 

Jack stares up at him, turning away suddenly embarrassed at his own actions. Despite the embarrassment he nods and looks beggingly up at Randall, “Is that a bad thing?” 

Randall stares down at him shocked and feels his already half hard cock stir at the disheveled man beneath him. Flushed cheeks, messy hair, and determined eyes staring at him; Jack was gorgeous. “Definitely not a bad thing.” His shirt is quickly discarded and as soon as Jack’s hands are free they dance over the bare flesh enjoying the warmth and muscle of the man above him. Randall immediately resumes making out with Jack, with his hands roaming further south palming at the straining cock confined in Jack’s jeans. The werewolf groans at Randall's minstraitions and bucks into his touch craving more. Doing his best not to just be a pliant partner Jack decides to return the affections, grabbing Randall’s impressive erection protruding from his joggers. Even through the fabric Randall is so hot and he can feel a growing wet spot on the tip, his cock dripping precum from excitement. Jack himself is in a similar state, with his dick suffocating in the confines of his jeans. 

When it becomes too much Jack lets out a small whine and lets go of Randall. Jarred from the sudden loss of pleasure Randall begins to ramble, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Looking at his state, stopping would be painful for the man, probably for both of them, but fondness spreads in Jack’s chest knowing Randall was true to his word, and truly cared for him. 

Jack uses his elbow to prop himself up and gives Randall another kiss. “I’ll go insane if I don’t get out of these pants.” He begins to undo his belt, “And if what I was feeling was any indication I think you will too.” Randall lets out a small laugh and gets up enough to shift out of his pants and helps Jack shimmy out of his own. Both of them stare at the others bodies, too aroused to really be embarrassed. They had seen each other naked quite a few times before, but neither one had ever taken the time to truly admire the other. 

Jack is the first to break the stalemate, and locks his arms around Randall’s neck to pull him down into a fierce kiss. Smoothly they begin to kiss in sync, nice fluid movements, devoid of their earlier nervousness. Randall is the first to grind against Jack, enjoying the gasping moan pressed against his lips. Soon they both begin to grind against one another, growing more desperate the longer they go on. 

Once their haphazard thrusting becomes just downright frustrating, Randall breaks their heated kiss and guides one of Jack’s hands around their cocks and begins to use the younger werewolf’s hand to jerk them both off. Jack seems pleased, if his moans are anything to go off of, and thrusts in time with his hand. They both moan more and more as they get closer to release, completely disregarding any of the students that may hear them in the halls. A shudderingly strong and powerful release floods over Jack with Randall following him soon after, falling on top of his partner quickly rolling onto his side, as not to crush him. 

Still panting as they come down from their high, Randall recovers slightly first and places multiple chaste kisses on Jack, starting at his forehead, leaving a trail down to his lips. The sweet gesture leaves Jack grinning at him and they both just smile stupidly at one another. 

“So... How was that?” Randall asks, almost nervous but still smiling. 

“Do you mean with you or just a guy in general?”

Randall chuckles. “Let's go with both.”

Jack grins and kisses Randall again. “Then I definitely have no problem with being with a guy, but being with you was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Randall gives Jack a huge grin and wraps him into a bear hug. Jack goes to pat Randall’s shoulder before he realizes his hand is covered in their cum and is about to just wipe it on his bed sheets before Randall catches his wrist. Staring intently into the younger’s eyes Randall seductively laps up the remnants of their releases, slowly cleaning Jack’s hand. Blood rushes back down to Jack’s neither region and he glares at Randall. 

“You’re such a tease.”

Randall sucks on one of his fingers, releasing it with a loud pop then widely smiles at Jack, “You love it.”

Jack rolls his eyes but responds by kissing Randall.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute and I love their interactions. I decided to write this after rewatching season 1, and I got kinda frustrated at them randomly pairing Lilith and Randall together. It just really seemed out of left field to me. So I wanted to write some cute awkward stuff with Jack and Randall. 
> 
> I have a few ideas on how to continue this if any of you guys would like, but for now this is gonna be a one off. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Leave some comments!


End file.
